The Forest is Dying/Diancie's Power Not Working
This is the scene, how our Heroes along with the Villains have got to figure out how will they stop Yveltal's rampage in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (We cut the scene to see Marilyn Flame sitting on a rock, crying) Marilyn Flame: Who is that Pokemon? Look what it did to my Delphox! (Marilyn Flame starts to cry, then Ninja Riot appears) Marilyn Flame: Riot. Ninja Riot: It's all over. (Ninja Riot removes his mask) Ninja Riot: Let's forget about Diancie. (He open his hand to let Marilyn Flame go with him, then she feels happy and grabs his hand and lift her, then suddenly Yveltal appeared in front of them) Ninja Riot: Look out! Yveltal: You will "Die"!! (As Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot hug each other, Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at them turning them into stone. Later we cut the scene to see our remaining heroes shocked to see the whole forest is dying, As Anna looks up seeing Yveltal ready to fire Oblivion Wing at Her) Yveltal: You shall Die!! Anna: 'No! '''Elsa: '(Gasps) Anna! (As Anna and Elsa hug each other, Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at them turning them into stone) '''Olaf: '''Not Anna And Elsa too! '''Dace: Oh no! The forest is dying once again! Leonard: '''What are we going to do now? '''Flain: '''We Have to hurry, Before Yveltal Finds us, and were gonna be the last of the remaining mixels. '''Luigi: Speaking of the whole forest is dying. Where is "Xerneas" when we need it? Olaf: We better do something fast everyone! Or we'll be saying "sayonara" to the allearth forest! Sora: '''Or the worst part is "sayonara" to the "kalos region". '''Mickey Mouse: That too. Jenny: '''Uhm… What's that mean "sayonara"? '''Meta-Knight: '''It's "goodbye" in Japanese. '''Shuff: '''Wow, That's Japan. '''Ami: '''We have no time for language lessons! We can't stand here all day long and watch that Pokemon "Yveltal" turn to whole into stone and us too! '''Rarity: I agree with "Ami" we have to stop that Pokemon before it's too late. Yumi: I can't believe I'm saying this but, I agree with that little turtle we have to stop that Pokemon before it's too late. Sonata Dusk: '''Same here. '''Aria Blaze: '''Me Too. '''Twilight Sparkle: I agree you, let's not stop fighting and rescue "Diancie" everyone and Team Robot. We have to stop "Yveltal". Adagio Dazzle: '''You got it! '''Ash Ketchum: Hey everybody! (Everyone look at Ash, Pikachu, Diancie, Emerl, Mario, Sonic, and Ash's Hawulcha are here) Dace: Princess! Merrick: '''You're alright! '''Flurr: '''Their all okay! '''Ash Ketchum: Hawulcha thanks a lot. (He returns his Hawulcha back to his Pokeball, then "Yveltal" appears and he activates his hyper beam but "Diancie" creates her diamond shield to block Yveltal's hyper beam attack) Dace: Look it's blocking Yveltal's power! Merrick: Then finally! Leonard: '''Marvelous! (As Diancie is using her diamond shield blocking Yveltal's hyper beam, the diamond begins to crack and it finally broke to pieces blasting Ash, Pikachu and Diancie, as everyone are shocked to see this) '''Merrick: Princess! Luigi: Mario! Tails: Sonic! Xion: '''Emerl! '''Jasmine: '''What was That? (Everyone run to see their friends their okay, Ash, Pikachu, Diancie are okay and so as Mario, Emerl and Sonic) '''Diancie: '''My powers still not enough. (Yveltal flies down and lands on a cliff, roaring) '''Ash Ketchum: Come on run. Emerl: Hurry Dodge! Vulk: 'Come on guys, Avoid getting Caught! (Yveltal flies up and fired his Oblivion Wing, everyone dodge the attack, as Major Nixel try to dodge but too late it him and slowly turning him into stone) '''Major Nixel: '''Gah, I'm Hit! '''Teslo: '''It Sounded like Major Nixel! '''Olaf: '(Gasps) It got Major Nixel! '''Major Nixel: Hurry Mixels, Hurry Everyone, Hurry stop him! Stop Yveltal before it's too Late! (Right after Major Nixel's last words to warn everyone to stop Yveltal until he's finally turned into stone) Flurr: '''We Agree To Stop Yveltal! '''Teslo: '''Yes, Let's Stop this Nightmare! '''Jenny: You heard Major Nixel let's go stop Yveltal. Jorge: '''What was heard that of yveltal? '''Eddie: '''I Don’t know about this. '''Jasmine: '''Let me look at that, (looking through her binoculars) oh my word, the whole forest is dying! '''Shawn: I think We’re Doomed! Yveltal: Who said that? Oliver: Did I heard something? Dulcy: '''Not me! '''Yveltal: You will "Die"!! Jasmine: '''Everyone, Take cover! (Yveltal flies up and fired his Oblivion Wing, everyone dodge the attack) '''Shawn: is Everyone all right? '''Jasmine: '''Yes, I’m Fine so to Jorge, dulcy, beano, Oliver, Zoomirax and Eddie. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes